


my lord

by nevetoizhizni



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Kissing, M/M, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevetoizhizni/pseuds/nevetoizhizni
Summary: Натаниэль сказал, что сейчас заедет, завезёт отчёты. В три часа ночи. В субботу. Нормальные люди в такое время дают другим нормальным людям расслабиться со стаканом виски, обдумать что-то. Но Веснински сложно было назвать нормальным.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Ichirou Moriyama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	my lord

Итиро положил трубку и опрокинул голову на руки, едва слышно вздохнув, позволяя эмоциям слегка вырваться наружу, пока никто не видит. Чёртов Веснински, раньше Морияма не позволял себе таких слабостей даже наедине с собой, а сейчас был просто вынужден выпускать пар, чтобы однажды не сорваться и не подорвать свой авторитет. Отчаяние захлестнуло его с головой, сбивая с ног, выбивая из привычного ритма, в который он с таким трудом вошёл в столь юном возрасте. Никто не верил, что он справится с бизнесом отца, «подчинённые» старались этому помешать изо всех сил, но Морияма не собирался сдаваться.

Натаниэль сказал, что сейчас заедет, завезёт отчёты. В три часа ночи. В субботу. Нормальные люди в такое время дают другим нормальным людям расслабиться со стаканом виски, обдумать что-то, например, что делать с недоехавшими до места поставками оружия. Но Натаниэля сложно было назвать нормальным. Эксцентричный и инфантильный, он сводил с ума, был головной болью, вгрызался в мозг, словно тысяча маленьких пираний. Он делал всё наперекор правилам и приказам, выводил из себя всех и каждого на своём пути, словно разрушительной силы ураган. Ему было плевать на чужие чувства и потребности — единственным, что его волновало, было развлечение себя любимого, своё благополучие. Он получал извращённое удовольствие от того, что все его знакомые мечтали его придушить. Всегда работал один, быстро врывался в привычную размеренную жизнь и тихо уходил, когда терял интерес. Он кружил голову, перемешивая в ней мысли и оставляя после себя жуткую пустоту.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Морияма вздохнул и поднял голову, всё ещё сомневаясь в том, что подписывался на это, когда заключал соглашение с Нейтаном Веснински насчёт работы для его сына. Натаниэль диаметрально отличался от своего всегда серьёзного и грубоватого отца, будучи настоящей бомбой, готовой вот-вот взорваться, только прикоснись. С Нейтаном работать было бы куда проще, возможно, даже эффективнее в некоторых вопросах, но деваться было некуда, Натаниэль был прямым наследником всего, что имели Веснински, отчасти даже владений Хэттфордов, так что рано или поздно пришлось бы с ним встретиться, да и специалистом, как бы всем не хотелось этого признавать, Натаниэль Абрам Веснински был отличным. Итиро считал, что лучше притерпеться к методам, чем потом подстраиваться под них, когда бизнес оправится после смены начальства.

Итиро ещё раз задумался, поправляя костюм и волосы перед зеркалом в резной раме. Почему он ничего не делает с этим наглым засранцем? Давно мог показать, где его место и почему не стоит это забывать. Почему он позволяет ему это? Пожалуй, Итиро был вынужден признаться, что Натаниэль привносил разнообразия в его жизнь, полную одинаковых скандалов и однотипных проблем. С ним никогда не было так тоскливо, не было той скуки, к которой Морияма так притерпелся с тех пор, как возглавил дело отца, что даже не замечал, пока Веснински её не нарушил.

Его размышления прервал ещё один настойчивый звонок.

— Веснински, — голос Мориямы не дрогнул, когда он открыл дверь, впуская в дом ночную прохладу и стрекот насекомых.

— Мой Лорд, — приторно протянул парень, растягивая губы в абсолютно хулиганской ухмылке. Морияма ненавидел, когда парень так тянул «Лорд», со своим ужасным британским акцентом, пробирающимся под кожу, пускавшим по телу самого уважаемого человека в их индустрии эти отвратительные мурашки. Морияма сдвинул свои тонкие брови к переносице.

— Я принёс тебе отчёты, — Натаниэль потряс какими-то бумажками перед носом Итиро, не давая ему рассмотреть. Несмотря на поздний час, на носу Веснински были тёмные очки в тонкой оправе. Медно-рыжие волосы немного растрепались от ночного ветра, так что теперь неаккуратными прядями спадали на лицо. Они немного блестели в желтоватом свете фонаря над крыльцом фамильного дома Мориямы. В стёклах очков играли весёлые хищные блики. Рукава чёрной рубашки были небрежно закатаны, на руках были грубоватые перчатки без пальцев. Можно было подумать, что Натаниэль заблудился и ошибся дверью — всего лишь паренёк из какой-то дворовой банды. Но всё это было так обманчиво и фальшиво, заставляло врагов трястись от ужаса и прятаться в свои углы, что им не помогало, потому что Веснински мог достать их хоть из ада, если ему могло понадобиться. — Ты сказал доделать как можно раньше, вот, я доделал, я здесь.

Морияма всё-таки выдернул бумаги из рук Веснински всего одним движением. Парень самодовольно усмехнулся, наблюдая за бесстрастным лицом партнёра.

— Это то, что я просил доделать неделю назад? — Итиро перевёл равнодушный взгляд на юношу, насмешливо изогнув бровь.

— Возможно? — беспечно пожал плечами Натаниэль, проходя мимо Мориямы в его дом и захлопывая за собой дверь. — Я не люблю писать даты, потому что запоминание времени — пустая его трата, как бы иронично и философски это не звучало. Всё равно это лишь относительно.

Итиро вздохнул и потёр переносицу свободной рукой. Отчёт, хоть и просроченный, стоило положить к остальным, хотя, кажется, кто-то уже приносил его, когда Натаниэль не сделал в срок. Но эти бумаги тоже стоило посмотреть, комментарии Натаниэля всегда были точны, хоть и суховаты, что никак не вязалось с его образом. Веснински тем временем уже направился в открытый кабинет. На столе ещё стояла открытая бутылка виски и полупустой стакан. Натаниэль посмотрел на этикетку и стал пить прямо из горла. Итиро едва не задохнулся возмущением, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Ты ведёшь себя возмутительно, Натаниэль, — высокомерно заметил он, проходя к своему столу. Достав из кармана брюк ключ, Морияма открыл ящик стола и положил внутрь бумаги, вручённые Веснински.

— Останови меня, — с вызовом бросил парень, немного наклоняя голову. Очки сползли на кончик носа, открывая ярко-голубые глаза, в упор смотрящие в чёрные глаза Итиро. Тот бы вздрогнул от этого ледяного взгляда, будь чуть менее опытным.

— Это мой виски.

— Забери его, — Натаниэль немного поводил рукой с бутылкой, заставляя всколыхнуться поверхность жидкости. — Уж очень он восхитительный, чтобы я его теперь просто так отдал.

Итиро подошёл к наглому мальчишке и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Натаниэль самодовольно задрал голову и облизнул верхнюю губу. Стоило Морияме нависнуть над ним, он ловко проскочил под его рукой и поставил виски на стол, но как только он обернулся, бутылка опасно отлетела к краю, будучи оттолкнутой его телом, когда Морияма грубо приподнял его и усадил на стол, чтобы их лица были почти на одном уровне. Итиро поставил руки с обеих сторон, чтобы Веснински не мог никуда вывернуться, но тот и не думал бежать. Очки тут же были отброшены на тумбочку в другом конце комнаты, чтобы ничего не мешало зрительному контакту.

— Ох, мой Лорд… — с низкой хрипотцой прошептал Веснински, прежде чем Морияма его наконец-то заткнул. Это было долгожданно, хоть и необязательно. Это давало некую приятную какую-то убеждённость в том, что Морияма имеет власть над парнем. Что он подчиняется ему в своей особой манере. Единственному в этом мире, не считая отца.

Едва их губы разорвались, Веснински что-то невнятно забормотал, тихо и совсем неразборчиво, тёмно-рыжие ресницы затрепетали, отбрасывая длинные тени на щёки. Голос его становился громче, и Морияма разобрал, что слова на каком-то языке, отличающимся от английского и японского. Скорее всего, это был французский, такой мягкий и красивый, немного журчащий и такой горячий, особенно в исполнении ещё более горячего парня, чьи изящные пальцы сейчас незаметно расстёгивали пуговицы на пиджаке Итиро. Ловкие пальцы быстро потянулись к галстуку, пока парень продолжал шептать что-то на непонятном языке. Это было невероятно красиво и возбуждающе, но Морияме не нравилось, когда что-то выходило из-под его контроля, это давало повод сомневаться в своих силах, что раздражало. Противоречивые чувства захлёстывали, как было всегда рядом с Натаниэлем.

Шёпот медленно нарастал, Итиро даже не понимал, на самом деле или лишь в его голове. Натаниэль уже стягивал пиджак с его плеч, осторожно поднимая ладони, упёршиеся в стол. Он не был таким аккуратным и педантичным, как партнёр, поэтому одежда полетела просто на пол. Следом за пиджаком была жилетка с большим количеством пуговиц, поэтому Нату пришлось оторвать свои глаза от лица Итиро и немного прикрыть их, переводя взгляд на его тело. Морияма мог ему помочь, чтобы ускорить процесс, но торопиться не хотелось. Была глубокая ночь, слишком поздно для сна, слишком рано для работы. Пора действительно расслабиться, дать себе немного отдыха. Жилетка полетела вслед за пиджаком.

Речь Веснински ускорилась и стала более неразборчивой, слова слились в невнятный поток какого-то удовлетворённого бормотания. Итиро вздёрнул подбородок парня, чтобы тот уставился на него своими ледяными глазами. Большой палец лёг на нижнюю губу, едва надавливая на неё, чтобы юноша прекратил говорить. Натаниэль аккуратно провёл языком по губе, задевая кожу Мориямы. Тот едва слышно застонал и снова накрыл губы Веснински своими. Нат заёрзал на столе, ища опору руками. Бутылка виски всё-таки полетела на пол, тут же разбившись, жидкость растеклась по ковру и брызнула на ножки стола, осколки полетели во все стороны.

— Нужно… собрать их… — едва выдохнул мальчишка, ехидно улыбаясь. Он знал любовь Лорда к порядку, но знал и его любовь к таким моментам, когда возбуждение обоих двигалось к максимальной точке.

— Позже, — коротко бросил Морияма. Нат кивнул и уткнулся в его шею, обжигая её своим горячим дыханием.

— Твоя спальня наверху, мой Лорд? — развязанный галстук напрягся, заставляя его владельца нагибаться ближе к лицу Натаниэля. Концы ткани напряглись в чуть побелевших пальцах.

— Не сегодня. — Резко сказал Морияма. Он не готов. Они не готовы к тому, чтобы перейти в его спальню. Не так быстро. Стоит сделать неверный шаг и всё это рассыплется. Их отношения, несмотря на внешнюю страсть и лёгкость, были хрупкими, как та разбившаяся бутылка. Он мог уйти в любой момент, оставив после себя разруху, пойти искать что-то более интересное. Ему нравилось играться, получать то, чего не могли получить другие. Это было _интересно_. До тех пор, пока Итиро был ему интересен, пока ещё было что-то вне зоны досягаемости Веснински, он оставался здесь, рядом, привнося немного безумия в обычные будни главы мафии. — Иди лучше собери осколки.

Он отстранился и поднял свою одежду с пола, стараясь дышать как можно ровнее, но заметил хищный огонёк в голубых глазах, потушенный так же быстро, как и зажжённый. Натаниэль самодовольно усмехнулся и направился к кладовке, где у Мориямы лежали принадлежности для уборки.

Когда он проходил мимо Итиро, расправляющего складки на пиджаке, он поднялся на носочки и коротко шепнул на японском:

— Мой Лорд, если вы так боитесь, я могу убить ваш страх, как делаю со всем, что вам не нравится.

Когда Морияма резко обернулся, парень уже насвистывал что-то из современной поп-музыки, немного виляя бёдрами в такт мелодии. Ох, до чего ужасно он фальшивил, но Итиро не смел прервать этот кошмар, давая партнёру ещё немного своевольничать. Его забавляло, какое влияние оказывал на него этот парень, его это пугало, это было поводом для беспокойства, потому что Натаниэль был достаточно умён, чтобы использовать это против самого Итиро, но почему-то после его фразы о страхе, ком сомнений, жгущий изнутри вот уже сколько месяцев, потух, оставляя слабо тлеющие угли.

Итиро знал, что завладел его вниманием, но не знал, как долго это может продлиться, так что впервые в жизни, ему нужно было не планировать, а ловить момент.

Когда-нибудь Веснински сведёт его с ума окончательно.


End file.
